


Broken Wings

by ingemination



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Jaeger - Freeform, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, M/M, aot - Freeform, ereri, riren - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingemination/pseuds/ingemination
Summary: Levi Ackerman had lost his hopes of his life getting happy or better. He doesn't even try to make something out of it. But one week, just seven days, will change everything.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Wattpad, too. If you want you can follow me there:)

Levi was standing behind the counter, patiently waiting for costumers and enjoying the smell of loose tea, now and then wiping off some dust that bothered him.

The tea shop he worked at was one people liked to go to, it was centered, the tea was always good and the atmosphere in it was nice and warm, really inviting. Other than Levi himself, he was what people would call unapproachable and introverted. He knew, but never bothered to change it, Levi was his own kind of happy.

That day there weren't many people coming in, it was calm. Levi used the opportunity to make himself a cup of black tea while his fellow workers were talking enthusiastically about something he didn't understand. He wasn't friends with them and he liked it that way. They were younger than Levi and probably wouldn't work at this shop for a longer period like him.

The truth was that Levi always wanted his very own tea shop, but he had never gotten that far for some reason, it just never happened. Deep down it did bother him, but his straight, expressionless face never gave away a thing. Levi thought he could be content working at a tea shop, but he knew it would never satisfy him enough.

With that thought in his mind sinking his mood Levi took sip after sip from his tea, looking out of the window before letting his gaze slide over the room he was in. He imagined that it would be his. The wooden floor, the tables and chairs, every little tea leaf, the scent that was in the air - green tea, black tea, all mixed together, filling Levi's nostrils - everything about this shop made him regret not having his own. What did he need to finally pull himself together, to get up and do it - make his dream come true?

Levi looked out of the window again, seeing the few people that passed by dressed in coats and scarfs. It was fall, on the edge to winter, when there was almost always fog in the morning, sometimes until noon. Levi took a glance at the clock, it was half past ten, too soon for people to come here, either because of work or because of school. Mornings only were busy around half past six to seven when everyone was on their way to those places, wanting a warm tea because of the cold weather.

To his surprise someone entered the shop, a boy. Levi glanced to where the others were, but they didn't notice, were too deep in conversation to realize what was happening around them. He put his mug down and straighten up to take his place behind the counter.

"Morning, what will it be," Levi asked the boy. He needed to look up to him slightly, he was taller than him but still a lot younger. Levi eyed him, waiting for his order. The boy had a wondering look on his face, probably thinking about what he wants. Levi had never seen him in this shop before, he would have remembered eyes like this, ocean blue with a hint of green - they fascinated him. They seemed like they had lost a spark just like Levi's.

"I don't know. Do you have coffee?" Levi thought he misheard what the boy said. Did that brat really ask him if they had coffee here, in a tea shop? Levi's always present frown intensified from the stupidity that was standing in front of him.

"You've got to be kidding, right," Levi asked. The anger was boiling inside him and threatening to break out. It did bother him that the boy didn't even know where he was standing. "This is a fucking tea shop."

One of Levi's colleagues noticed what was going on and tried to approach them. "Is everything alright," she asked. Levi didn't know her name and he didn't care. He scowled in her direction to make her stop moving and turn around right on the spot. Levi could handle himself, a nullity like this.

The boy cleared his throat, Levi could detect by his slightly red cheeks that he was a bit embarrassed. "I'm - I'm sorry, I didn't realize where I was walking in -" Another thing Levi noticed, was that he intimidated the brown-haired boy. He might have been taller, but at this moment it seemed like he shrank a few centimetres.

"Don't you smell the tea? Don't you see the tea," Levi asked with a calmer voice, he didn't want to scare him even more. Levi was supposed to be nice to his costumers, - which was an obvious requirement, of course - but he always came across as rude, filter less and cold, his colleagues often saying that he never smiled. They thought Levi never listened to them, but sometimes when he was bored and there were no costumers he did.

"I have never been around here, I was - Can I just order something," the boy asked. He seemed as if he slowly had gotten to terms with the embarrassment he experienced right there. "Sure," Levi answered. His normal frown was back, inwardly he was still pissed, but he knew there was no reason to be. Everyone could make mistakes and that day one of his costumers made one. It wasn't all that bad.

Levi noticed that his opposite was struggling with what to order, so he decided to help him out. "I can recommend you my favourite, if you want." The boy nodded.

"It's a black tea, tastes of citrus and blue cornflowers. You want one?"  
"Please."

Levi put the kettle on and mixed the tea. He was skilled in making the black tea, because it was his favourite and drank at least one of them every day. "What's your name?"  
"Eren."

"Why are you not in school, Eren?" Levi put the tea leafs in a filter and into a cup, filling it with the steaming water. He didn't hand it to Eren yet, he needed to let the tea brew for a bit. Levi propped up his hands on the counter, eyeing Eren, whose unease was slowly coming back, and waiting for his answer. He didn't care whether he was skipping school or had a day off, he wanted to simply talk to him, he found him interesting. Those eyes that seemed so similar to his own and not because of the colour, they were intriguing to Levi.

"I don't - I. . . skipped." It wasn't really convincing, Levi detected a lie like this easily, but if that wasn't the truth then what was it that made him be there and not at school? "How much for the tea?"

Levi handed him the cup with the tea and shook his head slightly. "It's okay, forget about the money," he said. Levi was pleased with himself for pretty much making it up to Eren's embarrassment for earlier by paying for him - it seemed good and right to him.

Eren smiled a crooked smile, for a second there was the spark back in his eyes that Levi was sure had left a long time ago. "Thanks," he said and left.


	2. Day 2

Levi's alarm clock went off, waking him up for work. He didn't sleep long nor good, fell asleep on a chair. He had been out, dragging his feet through the city and secluded alleys. He knew his hometown inside out, every stone, every tree, every house and building. He knew all the secret paths, where to have a good dinner for an affordable price, all the good night clubs. Levi even memorized all the faces he saw every day of his life. He thought he knew all, but then he saw Eren, someone he had never seen in this small town before. 

Levi had been thinking a lot about why he never saw or realized him while on his walk. He thought that maybe Eren moved here and was now checking out the local shops, not yet signed up at the new school. That was Levi's theory and he wondered why he was so curious about this boy.

There was still something about his ocean coloured eyes that Levi hadn't found out yet, maybe something that pair of eyes had seen that made the spark vanish forever. It seemed like it was gone forever, but it had been there in the tea shop. When Levi had been walking through one of his favourite alleys he was determined to bring that spark back into those beautiful eyes.

When he got up from the chair he slept on, he turned off the alarm clock. It was five in the morning which meant he had slept for about three hours, the dark circles were most likely present under his eyes. Levi didn't care about all that, it was normal to him, kind of like a routine - to stay up late, aimlessly wandering through the city, grabbing something to eat on the way and getting home late. Then Levi would read a book until he felt tired enough to sleep, but sometimes he dozed off on the chair like that night.

Levi's life was empty, he had nothing to really care about other than his job at the tea shop and even that wasn't a real source of happiness to him. He had never been feeling on top of the world for some years at that time.

Levi got ready for work and stumbled out of his apartment sleep-driven. It got colder overnight, on the few grass that was left was morning dew and the sun hadn't risen yet. Levi still froze under the coat and beanie he was wearing, even had a scarf wrapped around his neck that didn't help. Levi wanted it to snow already that the weather would pay off, at least.

Most of the streetlights were bright, some were flickering and some were weak, nevertheless lighting Levi's path to work. It was short, he was at the shop fast as the first one that day. Levi always was the first one, his shift started at half past six every day, he prepared everything and opened the tea shop at six in the morning for early birds, students or employed adults. At six didn't only come the customers but one of Levi's co-workers whose name he would probably never know and his boss to work in the office of the shop.

Everything was like it always was, calm but still many customers that were civilized and not cutting in line, friendly and open. Levi wondered if Eren would show up on that regular day. He didn't know why, but it made him excited, his plan of making that boy happy again - no matter why his eyes didn't shine.

The day went on slow and steady, but not boring. Around noon some people were spending their time in the tea shop. Levi was always wondering why. The fact that they didn't even serve something to eat could have meant that this shop was very popular, which it indeed was.

Levi was waiting like he always did, waiting for costumers, waiting for the day to end, waiting to go on a walk through the city – and today waiting for Eren, too. His facial expression however was the same like everything around him.

His co-workers tried to approach him on that day, asked him if he wanted to join them for dinner. They did that once in a while to don't feel bad for letting Levi walk alone every day, but he declined – like always. He didn't need any of their company, was content with being alone - learned to be alone without feeling lonely.

Between drinking his favourite tea and serving customers, he watched the wind blow through the leafless trees on the opposite side of the road, the people hurrying by the shop, the clouds covering the sun and blocking it to warm up the air. Eren hadn't showed up when it turned four p.m., the shop would close at six, so Levi was still hoping he would. It was the first time that the minutes Levi spent waiting seemed like endless hours – he wasn't patient all of a sudden.

The later peak hour arrived, more and more customers started coming in. Levi just had a break and was standing at his window while three others were handling the inrush of people. His eyes were fixed on them when he saw a head with familiar brown hair and a silent part inside of him was happy to finally see him. Levi walked over to the line to tap on Eren's shoulder. He turned and a little smile spread on his face. Levi suddenly didn't know what to do. It wasn't normal for him to approach people, to want to make them happy, make their eyes shine. But there was no turning back now.  
"Want some tea?"  
"That's why I'm here, but I can wait in line. It's okay."

"No, come on." Levi gestured him to follow. The people were getting fewer and slowly it was getting calmer. One of Levi's colleagues gazed his way when he got back behind the counter with Eren standing in front of it, but he ignored it, the only thing on his mind obviously were Eren's eyes and thinking of a way to make them spark. He figured it would be a good idea to do it like last time.

"How about a white tea today?"  
"I've never drank one before, so yes, please," Eren said. His smile grew, his eyes gave away the happiness, but there was something else that Levi couldn't detect, yet. Something that made him seem distant, as if he was staring right through Levi, but still with a smiling face, as if he remembered something bad. 

The water was boiling, the loose tea in a filter in a mug and the tea now brewing.

"How much?" Eren asked.  
"Nothing." Eren didn't protest, just smiled. His eyes hadn't sparked yet, to Levi's disappointment.

"If you come tomorrow again, I'll make you green tea," Levi said. A smile almost threatened to appear on his face, but in the end it just didn't.  
"Doesn't that taste, like, really fishy," Eren asked.  
"Shut up. Just try it."  
Eren chuckled a little, his eyes shining, fulfilling Levi's hopes with that.   
"Fine, I'll come again tomorrow."


	3. Day 3

It was unusually quiet in the shop at half past six. Sometimes there were just days when no one would come there, people were too busy all at the same time, even in the morning. Levi brought a book with him to read when he had nothing else to do.

So, he sat there at a table that was meant for costumers, drinking tea and reading the book. Levi didn't care what the others were doing with their time, but he assumed they were talking about some new gossip, celebrities and things he sincerely had no interest in. His life was restricted to the small town he lived in, what happened somewhere else didn't affect him in any way, it was not relevant in his eyes.

Levi found his patience again, he knew that Eren would show up, so he waited and seemed calm from the outside and was from the inside. 

Soon it was midday, Levi ate a sandwich he bought at the supermarket across the street. The only time he really interacts with his co-workers is when they talk about who goes there to buy some lunch. They always take turns and on that day it was Levi's.

The day went on, some customers came, but not many and not including Eren. Nevertheless, Levi was confident he would come, he believed so strongly in it that it almost felt wrong. Levi never relied on anyone, especially not strangers, but with Eren it was something different. Something in his mind that told him he could believe, could rely on him and trust him. It wasn't like it would be a big deal to anyone but Levi if he didn't come. It really would be to him.

Turned out it was.

He hadn't showed up until shortly before the tea shop would close. His colleagues and boss had left some minutes ago, because there wouldn't be any customers anymore. Levi waited until the very end, wouldn't want to go too soon, to miss Eren.

Ten minutes after the shop should have closed officially he decided to call it a day, he wanted a walk in the fresh air and maybe, just maybe he would bump into him – everything could happen. As he was standing in front of the entrance to the shop to lock it, someone tapped his fingers against Levi's shoulder. He turned around abruptly to look up into those ocean like eyes. Eren was smiling at him half-heartedly, well aware of the fact that the tea shop was closed.

"I wasn't sure if you are still here."  
"Here I am."  
They looked at each other for a little while until Eren cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I can still make you some tea." Eren nodded in response and Levi unlocked the door, they both stepped inside the still warm room. He turned on the light and walked over to the shelf where the tea leafs were, taking off his coat at the same time. "So, green tea?"  
"Sure."

Eren sat down at a table and took off his own coat. Levi felt his gaze on him, he silently watched him as he prepared a green tea and a black tea. Neither of them talked, it was almost absolutely silent, but it was enjoyable for Levi – he liked it. Sometimes there wasn't a need for anyone to speak and this was one of the moments, it was calming for him. The only sounds coming from the water boiler and the rustling of the loose tea that Levi was putting together in a filter. When the teas were finished he took the two cups and sat down in front of Eren, handing the green tea to him.

Eren held it in both hands and looked down at it, probably trying to think of what to say. "I'm really sorry. I thought of it all day, I wanted to come here as fast as possible, but I didn't have the time for it." He didn't avert his gaze back to Levi, it stayed on the steaming beverage that was probably warming his fingers. Levi thought that they had to be cool, he wasn't wearing any gloves and it was really cold outside. 

"Like I said, it's not a problem," Levi lied. He had actually been sad, as if Eren broke a promise he never made, but now that he was here his mood changed. Suddenly, everything that was important was just that Eren was here, Levi realised it in that moment. 

He didn't care anymore that Eren was kind of late and just enjoyed the company of someone that he felt similar to, but at the same time not. Levi's eyes, not the same colour as Eren's but with the same intensity of a shine – none. Other than that Eren seemed to Levi as if he was putting on a facade for the whole world, but he noticed it. Maybe no one else did, but Levi did, not exactly knowing what was behind it, but knowing it was there. It was a beginning.

"It really is not a big deal." This time Levi didn't lie, he meant it. Eren smiled. It was crooked and really nice, but faked, Levi was sure of it. While Eren was sipping on his tea, Levi was thinking of a way to mention his assumptions. "Y'know. . ."

Eren looked Levi directly in the eyes and suddenly the assumptions were somewhat confirmed. The eyes – it were always the eyes that gave Eren away. So dull and lifeless.

"You seem like you're putting on a facade. Don't take it as offensive, I mean, I don't really know you, I could be wrong." Eren stayed silent, looking away from him. His gaze slid to the window Levi was always looking through, but at that time you couldn't see anything outside, because it was dark and the light in the shop was on.

For Levi it was a sign that he was right about thinking Eren was putting on a mask for everyone else.

"A facade. . ." he finally said, "You could call it that." Eren maybe didn't know, but he had Levi's full attention. Sadly, he didn't say much more. The silence was back until they finished their teas. Levi didn't want to be nosy, wanted him to go at his rate.

"I should probably go home. My parents, they are probably worrying about me."  
"Shall I bring you home? It's dark and I will go on a walk anyway."  
"Yes."  
Levi tidied away the empty cups, and they both put on their coats.

They were walking in silence. Levi was a bit scared he took it too far, asking the boy if he put on a facade out of the blue. He didn't even know Eren well, but at least he didn't deny. After a while they were standing in front of a house.

"I live here," Eren said.  
"I'm sorry for asking this stupid question." Levi really felt guilty for being so curious.

Eren chuckled softly, shaking his head. "It's not stupid," he responded. "I guess, I'll see you tomorrow. Think of some tea to make me." This time he smiled and Levi knew it was real – genuine.


	4. Day 4

The first thought that crossed Levi's mind in the morning was a question. Why did he hear those muffled voices after Eren entered his house? It was screaming, he knew that much. He also knew that the voices must have belonged to his parents. Levi figured they were angry at Eren, maybe for not telling them where he was, when he would come home. What he didn't understand was why. Why they would scream at him. He was there in the end - they had him in the end. You could normally discuss something like that without any voices having to rise. They were just worried and getting their feelings under control by screaming at him is not the right way.

But understanding people was never something he did. Sometimes they were pure mysteries to him – even Eren, but that was understandable. Levi didn't know where that boy had already been through, what was happening at the moment and what was about to come for him. He couldn't know, how should he?

Being nosy was also not one of Levi's qualities. To ask Eren indirectly if he was truly happy was something that Levi himself was surprised of. 

It triggered him to make him happy, as if he was supposed to, it seemed right. Levi sighed when he realised he was the biggest mystery to himself. Years of being the man Levi just was and then someone – Eren – randomly came around to change everything and make him question the person he had been shaping for so long. A person that was quite opposed to being around people, that wasn't curious about the world that tries to forget everything that had happened in his life until now and a person that doesn't even try to be happy.

Levi never really questioned those things, thought it would be better if his life was like this - without getting hurt somehow.

He tried to push every of those thoughts into a dark corner of his mind while they were still harmless, when he buttoned up his coat, stepping outside of his apartment and soon enough into the cool air. Levi realised he was early so he decided to take a longer way to work. A way he loved going along, it was surrounded by big trees and there were few light posts on each side of the path, enough to let him see where he was walking, but not too much that Levi wouldn't see the still shining stars on the dark blue, nearly black sky.

As always, he was the first one at the tea shop to prepare everything. It sucked that Levi's boss gave him so much responsibility when it wasn't even his own shop. He hated that his colleagues did rely so much on him when there were peak hours and they didn't feel like working so hard. He didn't want most of it, but this shop was his only chance at having a part of his dream fulfilled – a dream Levi thought that would never come true.

The day was similar to the day before, the only difference was that there were more customers. Eren came when Levi was about to close up the shop, so they did it like last time, sitting at a table with teas.  
"What tea is it today?"

"It's a blend of green tea and rooibos, with a bit of Muscat, green apple and wild strawberry leaves." Eren nodded, smiled a bit and took a sip. Levi carefully watched his eyes and they seemed happier, more lit up than at the other times and it was everything to him even if he couldn't show it well.  
"It's good and refreshing."

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I guess, I caught you off-guard. I didn't mean to," Levi mumbled. He didn't make eye contact, fingers tracing along the rim of the mug and a steady look on his face. It may have seemed like there was no regret whatsoever on it, but he felt it.

"It's fine. You're the first one to ever ask me something like that. And I feel like pouring my heart out to you, but I can't. Not today."

Levi had his hands now on each side of the tea mug, leaning a bit over it. He hadn't taken a sip yet while Eren had drunk half of his one.

"Why don't you smile?" Levi looked up immediately, was startled. He wondered what it was with them that they asked questions no one else did. For some reason he knew that they weren't exactly normal, he was aware all along, but realised it only in that moment. It was okay. In Levi's eyes nothing and no one was normal.  
"Sorry."

Eren chuckled, his laugh soft. "No, I didn't mean it like that. There has to be a reason, right? It's okay if you don't smile for me, I can for you." He shook his head slightly, continued by another light chuckle. Levi wanted to give him a smile, he thought that Eren deserved one for being so sweet and cautious to not say something wrong, but at the same time is he a bit funny, too. Instead he said, "Idiot." with a sarcastic tone to his voice, didn't want Eren to think he really meant it, because he didn't. No one ever asked him why he didn't smile.

"There obviously are reasons for everything."  
"Are you going to tell me, though?"  
"Not today."

Eren smiled again and that was what Levi wanted him to do. Someone that wouldn't show his true colours to the world had to have a broken soul and he wanted to show Eren that he cared, even though they hadn't known each other for a long time. That wasn't a thing Levi cared about - he was convinced that he didn't need to know someone for years to know how to make them happy, the only thing was that he never tried to.

Levi saw Eren glancing at the mug that was still filled with black tea, because he didn't take a single sip yet.   
"Aren't you going to drink your tea," he asked.  
"I guess not. I'm going to put it in a Thermos bottle and take it with me."

Levi put it in one immediately that it wouldn't get colder and sat back down in front of Eren. They talked about casual stuff, favourite colours, movies and music. Levi had none of that, but Eren gave him recommendations for some movies to watch and he promised to do it for some reason.

It was getting late - Levi suggested to bring Eren home and he didn't decline. 

"Do you always lock up the shop?"  
"I do."  
"What about your boss?"  
"He's a douche."

\--

"See you tomorrow," Eren said.  
Levi didn't go on a walk like he would usually, he headed home to watch a movie Eren lend him. 

It was emotional and moving, shattering towards the end, almost heart-breaking – it made Levi's eyes water.

When Levi was lying in bed, way sooner than he would normally go to sleep he reflected the movie in his head - let a single teardrop roll down the side of his face. It was a proof for himself that he wasn't totally emotionless and cold, even if Levi already knew he wasn't - because of Eren.


	5. Day 5

Levi woke up and realised he was late for work when he looked at the clock. Never in his life did he sleep in – never. And he didn't plan on doing it ever, but he slept a few hours longer than usual – which was surprising to him. Levi thought he couldn't, that he was way too much into his sleeping pattern as it was at this point, but things happened, he supposed.

Eren was turning Levi's world upside down and he was aware, let it happen calmly.

Calm. Levi stayed calm, even though he was late, took his time to brush his teeth and wash his face. He took his time to change into his clothes for work, took his time for putting on his coat and leaving the apartment. Levi walked along his favourite path, too. He didn't care how long it took him, how late he already was.

Levi was so late that the sun was already rising, it was dawning, the colours reflecting on the clouds mixed from yellow to purple – a new day had started and Levi felt that things would constantly change from now on. Change was normally a thing Levi didn't like, but he promised himself to welcome it and live with everything that would come, he was calmer than ever and sick of his colourless, boring life.

"Where were you?"  
"Slept in."  
"There were customers waiting for the shop to open."  
"Sorry."  
"I hope this won't happen again, now get to work."

In Levi's head he confronted him, why he would always let him open the shop. It's not even my tea shop, Levi thought, wanted to say it right in his boss' face, but couldn't. He didn't want to somehow lose his job for something like that. Levi had never complained about it, it would have been strange if he had started out of the blue. 

His boss was a rich man that only care about his money and that had his source of income with or without Levi, one less worker wouldn't affect him. Other than that, it was an annoyance to Levi that his boss only had the tea shop, because it was an opportunity for earning a bit more money.

Levi looked through the room and spotted Eren sitting on a table. He was mindlessly typing something on his phone and didn't realise that Levi was here. He took this as his chance to go behind the counter and make him tea.

With the beverage in his hand Levi walked over to Eren and placed it in front of him. "No school today?"  
"Thanks. No, I don't feel like it."  
"Alright, but I have to work."  
"I'll wait."

Levi realised that Eren wasn't in a good mood today, he could tell by his eyes that were duller than usual, they even had a tint of red to them. Levi was worried, he wouldn't want Eren to cry, no matter for what reason and it hurt him just to see him there after crying not even during. Levi knew that he would so cry with him, it wouldn't just be one teardrop that would roll down his cheek. It surprised Levi how much misery he felt for another person when he wouldn't even feel it for himself.

For now he got back behind the counter to serve the customers and think of something to do to make Eren happier, but it was really annoying to only know him for such a short time. If only Levi had met Eren sooner he would have been able to figure something out, would have known what he likes to do when he was depressed. Levi felt helpless, clenched his fist and pressed his teeth together.

Right when a girl wanted to order a tea Levi turned around and told one of his co-workers to take care of her. He was done letting himself push around by everyone. Levi wanted to take a break right then and no one was going to stop him, he wasn't going to ask anyone if it was okay for them. The one longer break he had in a week was not enough anymore. He was sick of it.

Levi went over to Eren. "Come on."  
"What?"  
"We're leaving."  
"But you have to work. . . I can wait."  
"I said we're leaving."  
Eren said no more, he got up and put on his jacket, abandoning the empty mug on the table. Levi had already put on his coat and they were leaving the tea shop. They both didn't look back, Levi didn't care what the others were thinking.

Once they were at a safe distance Levi stopped, standing in front of Eren. He clutched to Eren's arms with his hands. Levi could see a confused expression on his face, but he didn't care. "What happened?"  
"What do you mean? Nothing."  
"Eren."  
Eren's gaze wandered from Levi's hands to his arms then to his shoulders and finally his face. He seemed taken aback, almost caught showing his vulnerable side. Levi waited for something to happen, it felt like there was nothing else but Eren. The world around them didn't exist anymore. Eren surprised him by shaking off Levi's hands and putting his own arms around him. Levi was caught off-guard, but Eren just held him tightly.

"What happened to you?"  
"I lost everyone."  
"That's why you don't smile?"  
"I don't know. Probably."

Levi was slowly adjusting to the situation, his hands were carefully creeping up Eren's back and his fingers were tangling up in the material of his coat. Levi hid his face in the crook of Eren's neck and he felt happy. He was happy to have someone to hold onto, happy to be so close to someone. Levi smiled a crooked, miserable smile into Eren's jacket.

I do smile, he thought to himself. But it vanished as soon as it came, lasted only for a few seconds until Eren pulled away slightly and took Levi's hand.

"Let's do something that will make us forget everything, okay?"  
"And what?"  
"I don't know. Let's just spend the day together and whatever comes up in our minds that we want to do we will do."  
"Okay."  
Eren squeezed Levi's hand once again before letting go of it.   
"Let's walk."

Levi led Eren to his favourite path, the one with the big trees. Levi saw from the corner of his eye that on Eren's face was a light fascination when they were walking along in silence. Suddenly, it emerged into pure misery and he started crying. Levi immediately stopped walking and this time he was the one to wrap his arms around him. Eren clutched to his coat and was sobbing quietly.

Levi felt tears forming in his eyes, it hurt him so badly to see Eren this way, wanted to make all the bad things in his life disappear, wanted those beautiful eyes of his to shine at every time of the day.

Levi let go of Eren and took his hand. "Close your eyes." He closed his eyes.  
"I'll lead you. Just focus on breathing the fresh air." He did exactly that and they were walking in silence until,

"I'm glad I met you, Levi."


	6. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this story published on my Wattpad account (same username), aswell as an OtaYuri One Shot and another boyxboy story called 'Shattering Sounds'. 
> 
> If you have Wattpad, feel free to check them out and text me there about my stories. :) Now here's the next chapter!

Eren didn't want to go home the night before, so Levi suggested him to sleep on his couch. He figured that something had to be up with him and his family that the poor boy wouldn't even want to see his parents.

They watched a movie which they had picked up during their walk. At the beginning of watching they had kept a safe distance between each other, small but there. Soon enough their knees had been touching and for Levi it had been something completely different from everything else. He had felt so much more at ease with a boy he had only met six days before than with anyone else he knew longer. It hadn't stopped there, though. Later, as they had grown more tired Levi had extended the couch that it was something like a bed and Eren fell asleep.

His head was resting on Levi's shoulder and with his eyes closed and deep in his sleep he seemed at piece with everything around him like nothing could ever get to him. Levi wondered what was going on in Eren's head, what he was dreaming about when he was asleep and what he was thinking about when he was awake. It all was so fascinating to him, he had never been so curious about someone ever before and he was totally fine with it.

Levi was looking at Eren covered in a blanket in the morning. It was a Saturday which meant he had only until midday to work, so he figured he could let him sleep and come back right after work. Levi decided to leave him a note that he wouldn't get worried when he was going to wake up.

This time he wasn't late for work, but he didn't take his favourite path in order to get everything back to his normal schedule. Levi opened the shop and prepared everything, enjoying the silence that the customers, his coworkers and boss would destroy soon enough. He knew that there were going to be arguments, but he didn't want to think about them.

Levi's thoughts were only about Eren at that moment. He knew so few about him, but let him sleep in his apartment all on his own. Against all his habits Levi started to be fond of someone, to care about someone and to want to help someone – and that someone was only one person and no one else. 

He wondered who would even dare to break a soul belonging to a boy that fascinating, but that probably was the thing that made him so unique. The way Eren coped with it was never clear to Levi – he smiled, was angry and was crying, there was no specific way of handling it for Eren as it seemed. Then again, maybe he did none of that in front of everyone else but Levi. Maybe he didn't have a smile for the whole world but only for him and the world didn't even know about his inner demons and struggles, because he put on that facade throughout the day.

The silence was interrupted, Levi's boss was standing in front of him and his face gave away how angry he was at him. "Why did you leave like that yesterday?" His sharp voice triggered nothing in Levi, he didn't care what he had to say.  
"Because."  
"Do you want to get fired?"  
"No."  
"Then why the fuck are you doing and saying things like that."  
"Frankly, I am the best worker here at the moment and if you are going to fire me, do it, but it's going to do nothing but harm you and your shop. Everyone else is lazy as hell."

Levi saw that his boss was analysing his words and thinking about what to say next. He had to know that all his other workers were slow and lazy, otherwise he wouldn't need Levi, would have fired him right away, but he didn't. That showed Levi that he would still have this job after that day. And he needed it, thought he wanted it, but wasn't sure about that anymore.

"Fine. I know you do a lot for this shop, so if you need off some time again, just do me a favour and tell me at least."  
"Alright."

With that the issue was off the cards and Levi got back to work until midday when he was finished with his shift and on his way home to his apartment. While he was walking there he picked up something to eat for himself and Eren.

When Levi entered his apartment he saw Eren sitting in front of the TV. He looked tired and exhausted as if he just woke up and maybe he even did.  
"Hey."  
"Thank you for everything."  
"Don't worry, it's fine. I brought some food."  
"I'm not hungry, thanks."

Levi took off his coat and put the bag with the food on the kitchen counter. He sat down next to Eren on the couch. This time Levi placed his head on Eren's shoulder, making himself comfortable. There was some movie on TV. Levi realised that Eren was watching carefully, as if he soaked up every little detail, didn't want to miss a single thing and understand the meaning of every spoken word and every sentence, every move. Levi found the movie interesting, the plot was good, the characters were into it and they were acting great.

"Will you ever tell me what's going on with you?"  
"Not today, Levi."

After shaking his head Levi snuggled his face into Eren's shoulder who responded with moving his body that his head was instead on his chest. Levi was now lying half on Eren and he felt comfortable – didn't feel like that in a long time. It was only then that Levi realised how thin Eren was, but he didn't want to worry about it too much. Maybe that was a reason why he skipped school, because of too much stress. 

Levi enjoyed the proximity to Eren and only to him – he would never with anyone else on this planet that he maybe even knew longer than him, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore but the moments that were being spent with that boy. Whatever it was that made Eren feel down, Levi wanted to make him forget about it, if even only for a few hours – that time he was with him. Levi wanted to know so badly if Eren felt the same about it, if he enjoyed it as much as he did, but he wouldn't ask him, because deep down he knew the answer – figured it would be a yes. If it hadn't been then they wouldn't be so close in that moment.

The movie, the time, the silence – everything went on and with that Levi grew even more comfortable with every second. He wanted this to last for the rest of his life, with no obligations, no need to talk, to eat – just lying there.

One of Levi's hands crept up to Eren's hair, knotting his fingers in them. Levi felt him leaning against it, probably to be closer to it. And right then he had his answer.


	7. Day 7

"Do you work today?"  
"No."  
"Want to spend the day?"  
"Like yesterday?"  
"Like yesterday."  
"Yes."

The day before they had been seeing each other all day long and had been enjoying each other's company. First they had finished the movie and had napped together afterwards, cuddling. Levi was still unaware of the reason for the fondness he felt for Eren. The way that boy made him happy was driving him crazy – a good kind of crazy, he liked it. To have someone that cared for him was never something he wanted, but now it was good to have Eren in his life.

They had been going on a walk after napping and Levi figured they would do it again, he would like it. But it didn't matter what they would do anyway, as long as he was by Eren's side. That's what mattered. They could sit in the same room and say nothing all day long and Levi would still like it. 

Eren hadn't slept at Levi's apartment, had told him he needed to be home. He hadn't seemed happy about having to be with his family for the night. The moment he had told Levi every last spark that was in his eyes had vanished ultimately. 

In that moment Eren was standing in the doorway and to Levi it seemed like he was done with them, done with everything and needed comfort. But there was something else in his eyes, something similar to what Levi first spotted in the tea shop and he still wasn't sure what exactly it was, but it got clearer this time. It seemed like guilt. Maybe he felt guilty for leaving his family again, maybe he had a fight with his parents. Anyway Eren didn't seem happy in the slightest way, so Levi let him in quickly, thinking about how to cheer him up, but realising the best way for that was to just ask him.

"What do you want to do that could make you happier?"  
"Nothing. I just want to be with you. That's enough to make me happy."  
Levi looked after Eren, being surprised, as he was walking by him and to the couch where he lied down. Eren looked miserable, his hair was ruffled, his eyes duller than ever, his body so fragile and thin, like a single touch could break it. He seemed like he didn't close his eyes the night before, didn't get any sleep.

"You forgot to give me tea yesterday."  
"Shit. I'll make some now. I only have my favourite black tea at home, though."  
"That's alright, I like it a lot, too."  
When he was finished he put it on the coffee table in front of them.

Before Levi thought about anything he lifted Eren's legs slightly, laying it in his lap to sit down on the couch, too. It didn't seem like it bothered Eren in any way, maybe he just liked to be near Levi, like Levi wanted to be near him. His hands were resting on Eren's legs, sometimes caressing them lightly.

"Tell me things about you," Eren said after a while and after a short hesitation he added, "They don't have to be nice."  
"Well, I like tea."  
"Idiot. It's not like I knew." 

Levi thought about what he could tell him, things that maybe even weren't that nice, things that weren't regular, like his favourite colour, favourite music. Something that wasn't his 'favourite', something he didn't like that much.

"I don't like working at the tea shop."  
"Really? How come?"  
"I'd rather want to have my own."  
"What are you waiting for?"

Levi didn't know a response to that. There was no way to answer that question, not because he didn't want to but because he just couldn't. Levi wasn't waiting for anything but his life to go on like it was, maybe for it to even end already, Levi himself didn't know where he was going with it. His life consisted only of the tea shop and his apartment. And now Eren who gave him life, who made him question Levi's own existence, who made him happy inwardly. Levi wanted to show him that outwardly, but didn't know how, he couldn't and most of all he wasn't used to it.  
"I don't know."

Eren reached out his hand for Levi to take it and he did. The silence surrounded the two of them once again. Somehow Levi thought that Eren knew it was much more than the tea shop.

"You said you lost everyone. I bet you talked to no one about it, did you?"  
"I didn't."  
"Want to?"  
Levi considered it. He never wanted to talk about it again, never even think about it again, but who else could he possibly talk about it when it wasn't Eren, who else would listen to Levi when it wasn't him.  
"Yes."

"Go ahead, I'll listen to every single word you say, as long as you have someone that is here for you and I want to be that person. So talk and don't stop unless there is nothing else to say."

There was so much sincerity in Eren's words, it made Levi squeeze his hand, to show he didn't want to let go of it ever again. He wanted to hold on to him for the rest of his life, never want to leave him for anything, be with him until he would die.

"I was very young when my mother died. All I can remember about her is that she was the best mother I could think of. She was caring and kind.

"After her death I was alone for a while and then someone came around to visit my mum, but realised she was dead. He took care of me. I never knew my real dad, maybe he even is somewhere out there, but I will never find him and I don't even want to.

"So the man that took care of me abandoned me with nothing after a while, told me I was old enough to care for myself which I wasn't. I wasn't even an adult.

"I found two friends that helped me get through, but they died. In a car accident. I cried. I never cry.

"There was a person that helped me a lot and I lost them, too. Only a few years ago they got killed in a shooting."

Eren sat up, their hands still holding, his eyes were filling with tears to Levi's surprise. "Don't cry. . . I don't want you to cry or to be sad." It didn't stop Eren from doing it in the end. Levi took him by the shoulders, getting him closer to hug him tightly. He felt Eren's heart beating fast, his thin body shaking against his and then his own eyes started watering.

Eren cried because of him and he felt the guiltiest he ever felt in his life, felt bad and cruel for doing that to him. It didn't matter that Eren wanted him to talk about it and that he felt better after saying it out loud, it only mattered the outcome at that moment and that was Eren crying. "I'm so sorry, I really am," Levi said and the tears were rolling down his cheeks slowly.

"Don't be." Eren's face was now lying on Levi's chest, his hands around his body and his heart still beating rather fast. Levi caressed his back until he slowly calmed down.

"It's my fault."


	8. Happy For You

Eren had left to see his family and Levi was sure he and his story had been the reason for it. He probably realised that he at least had a family which Levi didn't.

Levi got ready for work. It would be a normal Monday, only that he knew Eren would come over to the shop, because he told him so. Levi wanted to make him a rooibos tea with apricot, plum and red safflower. It was one of his favourites and he wanted him to try it.

As he stepped outside the first thing he saw was snow. White beautiful snow, falling to ground and some was already lying there. Levi stood in front of it for a moment, admiring it. Finally it had snowed, Levi waited for it for so long. He hated when it was cold, wanted it to at least snow and then the time came and it was there in all its beauty. Levi wondered what Eren thought about the snow at that moment, if he liked it as much as himself or if he hated it. Suddenly he wanted to see him so badly, he quickly walked to work.

As always he prepared everything, made himself a cup of tea and waited for customers. Levi was standing by the window and watched the snow lost in thoughts. All the time he spent in the shop he could think of nothing else, wanted to be with Eren already. 

Levi wanted to help him get better as soon as possible, wanted to be there for him like Eren was for him. If he could have helped him with his family he would have done it instantly, even if he didn't know what was going on, he would do everything. Eren should be happy and his eyes should shine from the moment he woke up in the morning until he fell asleep at night. That's what Levi wanted to achieve and he was certain he would make it.

It was midday and Eren hadn't come yet, so Levi thought that he maybe he went to school in order to get back to normal. He was convinced Eren was there, couldn't think of somewhere else he would be. Except, maybe Eren was at home with his parents and they made up. Levi found it important to have a good relation to your family if you had one. 

He would be endlessly happy for Eren if he got to terms with his family. When he thought about it something came up in his mind. The time he heard the muffled voices, the screaming. It was the day Eren had come later as he had said he would be there. Eren had also said he hadn't had the time to come sooner. There could be a thousand reasons for it, but Levi was convinced there had been something up with his family which was one of the most obvious ones.

Eren hadn't come when it was evening. Levi wasn't too worried, because Eren once said he would come but he came too late in the end. He only grew more impatient, couldn't wait to see Eren.

It was an hour after the shop closed and he still wasn't there.

Levi sat on a table, staring at the ground. He was all alone at that moment and for the first time in his life he felt uncomfortable alone. All that Levi wanted was Eren to be here, to talk to him and hold him close. He wanted him to lie on his couch with him and watch a good movie with a deeper meaning, drink tea with him and most of all he wanted to laugh with him. Levi never laughed with Eren and he regretted it deeply.

Levi wanted to show Eren the impact he had on him and the only way was to laugh with him and smile at him. The Levi one week before was gone, he was now different, happier, yet could only be for Eren. Maybe even that would change after another week and Levi could talk to his co-workers about the topics they always talked about.

Levi stayed at the tea shop for another hour, his head was lying on his arms on the table and he didn't know what to do. He didn't have his book with him to make the time go by faster. Levi wanted to wait, if Eren had showed up, it would have seemed to him that Levi cared a lot for him which he really did.

It hit him then that maybe Eren was at his apartment, because maybe he thought that Levi was already gone. 

He hurried up, closed the shop and started running through the snow. There was a big amount of it lying on the ground already, but Levi didn't find the time to admire its glistening caused by the streetlights. A few times he almost slipped and fell, because of the snow, but it all wasn't important. He could have fallen and he would have gotten up again only for Eren. 

Levi's heart was racing and he was out of breath when he finally reached the building. He leaned against his door when he realised that Eren wasn't there. He needed a few moments to get his breathing under control. He wasn't used to running a lot, Levi was someone that loved walking, and the thought of him running never once crossed his mind. 

As Levi could think clearly again he began to worry, but decided to stay calm after a little while, because maybe Eren really made up with his family and wanted to spend some time with them. Maybe they were playing a game of cards at that very moment and it made Levi happy to even think about it until it hit him that he couldn't even be sure.

Levi went to bed after waiting another few hours. It wasn't very late, he just decided it was better to have a normal sleeping schedule.

The next day the snow was still lying and it was really cold outside. It seemed like Levi's routine was back, getting himself ready, walking to work and preparing the shop. It was normal, like the week before hadn't happened and nothing had ever changed.

Eren didn't come on that day.

Levi got home to wait there, but he didn't come. He felt all kinds of emotions, but most of all he was sad. Levi wanted to see Eren, he missed him so badly, his eyes and his smile and everything else.

 

Eren didn't come on Wednesday and Thursday and that was when Levi had enough. He decided to go over to his house and ask his parents about him. Levi didn't really want to bother him, but he just didn't come anymore without saying a thing and that made him really upset.

Levi told his boss that he needed to go and considering the fact that he hadn't taken off time the last days, it was no problem for him.

Levi had memorised the way to Eren's house the one time he walked him home. It was freezing cold, Levi needed to put his hands into the pockets of his jacket in order to warm them.  
"We could just sit in the warm tea shop, but you decided not come, Eren?" Levi never talked to himself, because he found it stupid, but who else could he talk to if it wasn't Eren? The only one left was Levi himself.

At the house he knocked at the door and Eren's mother answered it. She seemed really down, almost depressed. Her hair was as ruffled as Eren's had been and her facial expression was as tired, too. It looked like she didn't leave the house for quite some time and neither slept. Like Eren's, her eyes were dull and there was no spark in them.

"Where is Eren?"  
"Are you Levi?"  
"Yes. Can I talk to Eren?"

She looked to the ground, her feet pacing around, probably thinking about what to say. Eren's father appeared next to her and asked what was going on. He looked as exhausted as her and it was then that Levi began to worry more than he ever did before. The uncertainity of where Eren was killed him inside.

"That's Levi," Eren's mother answered, not raising her head.  
Eren's father's face filled with something Levi couldn't identify, something like shock and surprise, but he couldn't be sure and he didn't want to think about what it could mean. All he wanted was to see Eren and if they wouldn't let him he would freak out right there and then.

"Where is Eren?"  
"You didn't know," Eren's mother asked. Levi saw that her eyes were watering when she looked up again and she seemed as miserable as Eren's father. They were holding their hands and Levi's gaze was fixed on it.  
"What?"  
"He was ill. Eren. . . He. . ." She couldn't finish her sentence, started crying. Eren's father put his arm around her and looked to the ground. The air around them was tense, Levi's heart began beating helplessly fast, he was scared of what was about to come, thought he already knew. Levi's hands started shaking, because he didn't want to go through hell again, like the last times. It couldn't be real.

Eren's father picked something out from the pocket of his pants, it was a folded note, he gave it to Levi who just held it, not looking at it. The shock must have been written all over is face, the look of pity from Eren's father - it seemed like it was for all the three of them.

"He died from the consequences of his illness.

 

"It was on Monday. The funeral was yesterday. I'm sorry." 

Levi couldn't believe the words he heard, he didn't want it to be real, it couldn't be. Eren was dead. The reason he was so thin and looked so exhausted, he was sick all the time and Levi didn't realise it. He felt a pain in his chest, the pain he knew so well and it hurt – it hurt so much.

They closed the door in front of Levi, he could feel the air draught. He wanted to hold onto it, to the thought that it was Eren saying good-bye.

But. . . How could he be gone? He can't be. Eren should be lighting up Levi's life in that very moment, they should drink tea and watch a movie, they could even cry together, at least they were together. Levi's eyes were watering and he couldn't move, felt like he was frozen on the ground. His arms were falling to his side, the note still in his right hand and he was sure it was from Eren, but wasn't sure if he could read it right there, if he was capable to comprehend any word that was written on it, or the situation without breaking down on the porch of Eren's house.

Slowly, very slowly, Levi began walking. He had only one purpose in mind and it was a place. The place where he would find Eren, where he would read the note – the last words from his last hope.

Levi's steps were getting faster and faster until he was running, the snow underneath his feet crunching with every one of them. The tears were now streaming down his face, making his vision blurry, but he knew where he was running, nothing and no one could stop him from getting there. Levi's hand was clutching to the small, folded piece of paper like it depended on his life.

Finally he reached the spot he knew he would find Eren – lying underneath the ground. 

On the graveyard Levi searched for Eren's grave, the tombstone with his name written on it. He was panicking, was out of his mind and felt like a maniac. It felt so unreal to lose someone again. But this time – this time everything would be different.

Levi fell to his knees in front of Eren's grave. He didn't want to believe it, but his name on the stone was too much confirmation, there were too many emotions inside of him. Levi didn't understand how that worked, how he could miss someone so much.

Levi unfolded the note with trembling fingers, his body was tensed-up and took a deep breath. 

It read:

Levi,  
I'm sorry for leaving you like this. I wrote this when I got home after I was at your apartment with you.

I talked with my family. I guess you could tell that we weren't on good terms. They were angry at me, because I was never home, because we all knew that I was going to do die and they wanted to spend time with before it was too late.

You know what? You are the reason I made up with them and I'm really grateful for that.

Lately, I've been feeling worse and I was scared I would leave without an explanation, so I thought I should write this, in case.  
The reason for this is my illness. No one could do anything for me m, I just had to wait.

I wouldn't ever want to hurt you like this, but as you are reading this I probably did. I died. That's why you're reading this. Honestly, that's really crazy to think about. It could be in weeks, or days, maybe even tomorrow, who knows?

I just want you to know that you are the one that made me the happiest ever. Thank you for everything.

Love,  
Eren

"So, that means that I'll never make your eyes shine again. . .

"Y'know, I do understand it now, everything, but to think that you died, not knowing what you did to me, that you helped, I don't want to believe it. I have so many questions for you right now. . ." Levi trailed off, started crying again. Eren could never answer again, he would never see him again. "This week. . . It just wasn't enough for me."

Levi lowered his head and put the note in his pocket. "I wonder if you saw the snow." He wanted to believe it. Maybe it was the last thing Eren saw. The snow. And maybe he really liked it and he felt as happy for it as Levi. There was no other oppurtunity now, there was no way Levi would believe Eren didn't see the snow on Monday.

"You deserved better than this. I'm glad I met you even if it has to end like this, with losing you. Losing another person. But. . ." Levi's hand curled to a fist, slamming it into the snow. He closed his eyes, feeling his knuckles bruise from the coldness. Levi tried to smile, just a little. It was a miserable one, but it was real and only for Eren.

"I will get better because of you. I'll do this for you. I'll live for you and I'll be happy for you."


	9. Broken Wings

It had been a while. About six months had passed since Levi first met Eren. He remembered that day exactly and he would never forget it. It had changed everything for Levi, his life wasn't the same after it anymore.

A week after Levi was at Eren's grave for the first time, he quit his job. He knew it wasn't the right thing for him, he couldn't be happy like that and he told Eren he wanted to be – it was a promise for Levi, even if he hadn't said "I promise." it still was.

Levi had spent the last months to prepare his own tea shop to open. It was in the small town, too, but he was convinced that people would like to go there. It was small, because Levi couldn't afford a big one, but Eren's parents helped him finance everything. They became friends over the time. Carla and Grisha came to Levi's shop every day and he made them tea – every time a different one.

Levi cried a lot after Eren's death, letting all his pain and sadness out with it. Afterwards he smiled even more than cried and he was happy about his life changing and getting better and better. 

Levi realised that Eren's sould wasn't brokem, that him and Eren both had a pair of broken wings, the difference was that Levi could fix his one in time with the help of Eren, but for him it was too late, the only thing Levi could do was helping Eren to make the pain as mild as possible. He was happy that he gave him a good last week of his life and that he was the reason for Eren and his family reuniting before he died. It all mattered. 

Levi visited Eren's grave in May, the trees were full of flowers and it was really warm outside. He had a bunch of safflowers with him for Eren. After everything they meant a lot to Levi.

He visited Eren at least once a month always brought tea with him and now that the weather was getting better he wanted to bring flowers instead. Levi knelt down in front of the grave and thought back to the seven days he spent with Eren, every little moment, every smile Eren gave him and every tea they drank.

Levi was really sad that he couldn't be with Eren, that Eren couldn't see what his life had become and that Levi smiled and laughed and spent time with Carla and Grisha, letting their tradition live on. 

But most of all Levi was happy and thankful for meeting Eren and that this boy was able to fix Levi's Broken Wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the last chapter! :)


	10. Alternative Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Cute alternative ending!

Levi had memorised the way to Eren's house the one time he walked him home. It was freezing cold, Levi needed to put his hands into the pockets of his jacket in order to warm them.

"We could just sit in the warm tea shop, but you decided not come, Eren?" Levi never talked to himself, because he found it stupid, but who else could he talk to if it wasn't Eren? The only one left was Levi himself.

At the house he knocked at the door and Eren's mother answered it. She seemed really exhausted. Her hair was as ruffled as Eren's had been and her facial expression was as tired, too. It looked like she didn't sleep a lot lately. Most of all she didn't seem unhappy and that was a good sign, Levi supposed.

"Where is Eren?"  
"Are you Levi?"  
"Yes. Can I talk to Eren?"  
"Sure, he came home an hour ago."

She smiled, led Levi to Eren's room and left him there in front of the closed door.

Levi knew then what it was like not having Eren and not being sure what everything was about. He had been scared to lose him. That's why he was happier than ever to be only a few steps away from being with him and talking with him again.

Levi smiled. He wanted to tell Eren about the impact he had on him, how he changed him from always being sad to someone that would care so much about another human-being. Two weeks before Levi hadn't even thought about getting close to someone and yet there he was.

Levi knocked on the door until he heard Eren mumbling something that sounded like a 'yeah'. Levi opened the door slowly. Eren was lying on his bed, having no idea who was at his bedroom door, completely unaware of Levi being in his home. He took the steps forward until he was standing in front of the bed. "Eren," he whispered.

Eren turned around, so many emotions written all over his face, for Levi to read so easily – surprise, happiness, relief and maybe even guilt for not showing up. It all didn't matter anymore, though. Levi wasn't mad at him, he would never be.  
Eren sat up, looking into Levi's eyes and reaching out for his hand to hold it. "I'm so sorry."  
"Don't be."

Levi sat down next to him, holding his hand close to his heart. He couldn't help it, he hugged Eren tightly, the fear of losing him gone completely.

"I was scared."  
"Me too. I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you. You know, I was ill and everyone thought it was over, but in the hospital they found a way to help me. It involved a lot of risk, but I made it. I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing you again, so I fought."  
Levi held tighter onto Eren. "Thank you so much."  
"For fighting?"

"For being there. That you managed to get me out of my shell and to make me happy. Without you I would still be depressed and empty. I will always be thankful for what you did. Always be in your debt. I will do anything for you, even if it's just making you tea, I don't care. I want you to be happy, because you deserve that. You fucking sweetheart."  
"You needed to cuss now, didn't you?"  
"Absolutely."

Eren chuckled, the sound of his laugh vibrating through Levi's body. By now, both Levi's arms were around Eren's waist, his head lying on his shoulder. There was nothing but silence between them, both happy for having each other.

Levi had no idea how much time had passed while being in this position with no one moving. Eren's hand started caressing Levi's back and neck, brushing over his undercut lightly.

Levi pulled back just a little bit, their faces close. He smiled at Eren, it was pure and honest. This smile was even more genuine than the other times when Eren didn't see it, because it is him he is giving it to.

"Levi, you. . ," Eren hesitated, his eyes wide open but sparkling. "This is going to sound really cliché, but you are really beautiful when you smile. You should do that more often."  
"Make me."

It seemed like Eren took it as a challenge, his own smile growing wider.  
"I will always make you smile."

–

It had been a while. About six months had passed since Levi first met Eren. He remembered that day exactly and he would never forget it. It had changed everything for Levi, his life wasn't the same after it anymore.

He quit his job to open his own tea shop with the help of Eren's parents. Levi was finally doing what he always wanted to do and he couldn't be happier. Everything was falling into place. Eren was going to school again ever since he felt healthy enough and did great. It made Levi happy to see him like that.

One day after Levi's shop was closed for costumers he stayed and waited for Eren. Their tradition lived on, not a single day was spared where they didn't drink tea together. Sometimes Eren's father and mother came too and they talked about this and that.

That day Eren came alone with a smile on his face. Levi watched him taking off his beanie, putting it on a table near him where he just stood. Levi had just finished making the tea and put it on the counter to let it brew.

Levi approached Eren who was still standing in the same spot and put his hands on his cheeks, pulling him towards himself. He gave Eren a sweet kiss on his lips. It was short but made him feel those butterflies in his stomach they were talking about in movies.

When Levi pulled back, his hands still on Eren's cheek, he looked deeply into his green and blue eyes and smiled when he saw them shining. Levi took Eren's beanie, putting it on his head gently. "Cute," he whispered, taken aback by the view and the way the beanie was now sitting on Eren's head crookedly.

Without letting Eren answer anything, Levi fetched the tea cups and put them into a bag to carry home. With his free hand he took Eren's and said,

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay...  
> Just imagine this as the actual ending.  
> Anyways, I hope you liked my short Fanfiction. Maybe I'll write another some time this year, but I'm also writing stories for Wattpad, so we'll see.  
> Thanks a lot for reading and for the kudos and tell me what you thought about this one!
> 
> Bye! 


End file.
